Vixen
by Gldnlqr
Summary: A broken woman, a time turner, a lost war. What will happen, only time knows. But when she appears before Severus Snape, what will happen to the war when she has no memories of it?


Title:Vixen Pairing:Eventually Hermione(Vixen)/Snape, along with others (not telling yet. May be slash later, though. Depends)  
>AN: Um...Just to warn you, Hermione doesn't know who she is. I'm still debating about letting her find out her whole past. I know Snape will fit into alot of it, but I don't know if anyone else will trigger memories at this point. I know Snape and Hermione are kinda OCC, but Snape will change later to fit his character. Hermione will be OCC this entire thing. She isn't even really Hermione right now, though you could call the voice in her mind that. She's going to constantly be having flashbacks...even during conversations. Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>She slowly crawled to the bed, moving one joint at a time, refusing to cry, but still moving. Her mind was blank. It was the only way she could survive. Just concentrate on moving. That's all she could do. Her head hit something and she blinked in suprise and looked upwards. The bed's edge was right there. Her right hand reached up and she dragged herself up and onto it. Her muscles screamed in agony and she stopped, laying still on the bed. Dirty, yes. And it smelled strange. But she concentraed on breathing evenly. Her eye looked down and was caught on a dark spot on her chest. She scooted her hand over to touch it and her eyes widened at the wet warmth she encountered. She lifted her hand to her face and choked. She just then realized she could only see out of one eye. She carefully lifted her hand to her left eye she couldn't see out of and she let out a paniced cry. It was gone. Her left eye was missing. All she could feel was the edges of a socket. She cried silently.<p>

Her hand dropped and collided with something around her neck. She sighed, even that hurting and lifted it to her working eye. The dim glitter of gold and something silvery caught her eye. _'What?'_ It looked like a strange clock. No numbers or hands. But on the side, a simple turner, like on a watch. _'Turn it.'_ Something in her urged. She hesitated. _'Turn it!'_ She started and lifted her other hand, then carefully turned it. _'To the right.'_ She did so. The silver and gold started turning. _'Faster! More! Hurry!'_ She quickened her movements, turning even quicker so that it spun faster and faster. 'Stop!' She did so and waited. The movements of the strange clock slowly stopped. Then it started moving the other direction. Faster and faster it moved. She was aware of the world around her spinning as well, barely catching glimpses of people and things moving and gasped. It moved even faster and even those things blurred beyond anything she could comprehend. And after what seemed forever, it finally stopped.

She lay gasping on a bed that wasn't as old as it had been when she collapsed. She stood up, looking down. Her bleeding had stopped. She lifted her shirt. There was a scar going from above her top right breast, near her right armpit, curving around and going down to stop at her left hip. She went to the wall where she noticed a full lenth mirror standing.

She looked at herself. Her hair was shorn, maybe about seven inches of it from her skull, alot of it sticking out at odd ends. Her hair was a light brownish-red and had a streak of white of unshorn hair that was a good one foot long, that was on her right side starting right under her right ear. Her face was pretty, strikingly so, really. Her left eye was completely gone. A scar that should have disfigured her face only inhancing it. It started in the middle of her left eyebrow and carved deeply to end at her jawline on the far left, near her ear. Her right eye was such a dark brown, it was almost black. She was young. Maybe twenty at the eldest, she decided.

She undressed in that room and just looked. Her breasts were firm and were a good size. She looked strong, she decided. Strong and when put all together, increadibly gorgous. She blinked and looked inside the closet she found nearby. The clothes were strange. Robes and such. She sighed. Men's clothes, though. no doubt about that. She put on a smaller white button-up shirt and black slacks. She then shrugged and grabbed a black cloak and settled it on her shoulders.

She didn't want to go anywhere unarmed, however. She opened drawers looking for something. She found two silver daggers and a strange stick in a drawer together, along with alot of vials of something. She picked one up. _'That's pepper up. Take it with you. Along with...'_ She nodded at the inner voice and picked up everything it told her to and put the on the bed to sort later. _'Don't forget the wand and daggers!'_ "It's a wand?" She said outloud, wondering what a wand was. _'Yes. You can do magic with it. Just wave it. It should work.'_ The voice seemed hesitant, but she picked the stick up and waved it anyway. A small spark of gold erupted from the end and she smiled. Magic. Right. The voice would know what to cast when she needed it, anyway. She wasn't worried.

She picked up the daggers and strapped them to a thigh each. She waved the wand and a bag and a slim case appeared. She put the wand in the case and strapped it to her right arm, then put the vials on the bed in the bag and tied it around a belt loop.

She flicked her right wrist and nodded as the wand appeared, flicked it again and she could feel the slight wieght as it went back to on her arm. A flick of both wrists and the daggers appeared. Another flick and they too went back to thier places on her body. She nodded grimly and stepped to the door and out of the room.

_'Careful!'_ The voice warned. She nodded and crouched down. Her eyes constantly watching. Voices were heard yelling and suddenly a man appeared around the corner. She quickly rolled and flattened against the wall. When he went past her, In a quick movement, she had one of the daggers at his throat. Nothing else was against him. She didn't need to.

The threat of the dagger was enough.

The man's eyes widened, _'Oh, shit. I'm dead.'_ He realized. He tried to look behind him but failed. His voice was silkily cautious, "Who are you?"

The woman thought for a moment, "I'm not sure." She said honestly.

His eyes widened even more, "Are you going to kill me?"

She sighed and the dagger dropped, "No. I'm simply weary. I apologize. I've been through hell lately."

The man turned and he lost his breath. This woman...she was amazingly pretty, but...also amazing scarred for one so young. His hand reached up, "What happened?" He asked softly, his voiced filled with the pain he could only imagine she went though.

She backed away, swipping at his hand missing dilerbiaratly. Her eye narrowed. "Stay away from me."

He backed away, hands up, "It's alright," He said softly, as if talking to a scared animal, "I'm Severus Snape."

He was obviously waiting for a name, he was going to wait for quite awhile, She thought in amusment. She looked him in the eyes, "I don't know." She said firmly. "I've lost..." She sighed and turned her head, "I'm not sure of anything. I don't know my name, my age, where I'm from." She looked at him again, "I don't even know how I got here or why I'm like this. I just know that when I woke up, I was in a bed and I was bleeding everywhere. Then everything started spinning and I was suddenly healed and all I had left were scars."

He blinked at this amazing story. "You're at Hogwarts." He said softly.

She frowned, "Hogwarts?" She sounded thoughtful, slightly out of it though, "Hogwarts..." She repeated. Her eyes widened. _'It worked! It's still here. He's alive! The war never happened! We're safe! Safe!'_ "Safe." She breathed.

Severus nodded slowly, "Yes. It's safe here."

Her head jerked up at him, her eyes filling with tears as a memory hit her. This man, older, his eyes wide and glazed, staring upwards, a green glow surrounding him. He was clearly dead. "You're alive!" She cried and hugged the startled man.

"Um...yes. I suppose I am." He said stunned, moments ago, she had balked at his touch, now she was hugging him. This woman was a roller coaster ride.

She stood back and smiled at him. It wasn't as bright as it could be, but he noticed that she meant it.

More memories of this man hit her. Him snarling about potions and thier effects, him hugging her as she cried, more green glows, him always there comforting here accept that last time. That was what had broken whatever was broke, she realized. This man had died and her mind had broken into little bits and pieces. The shards hurts slightly with little bits coming back, but to her it made sense. A memory hit her strongly, (**_'It's okay, Vixen. Hogwarts will stand strong for as long as you're alive.' 'No, Severus. It will be because of you.'_ **)

She blinked. And then a smile lit her face. "You called me Vixen, once." She said calmly as if it explained everything.

He blinked, _'I...called her...?'_ "Vixen, then."


End file.
